Ronald D. Moore
| geboorteplaats = Chowchilla, Californië, V.S. | imdb = nm0601822 |}} Ronald Dowl Moore is een schrijver en producent van een aantal Star Trek series, evenals de succesvolle televisieserie Battlestar Galactica. Biografie Moore studeerde van de Cornell Universiteit af met een Batchelor of Arts graad in Politieke Wetenschap. Daarna verhuisde hij naar Los Angeles voor een carrière als schrijver, alhoewel dit aanvankelijk niet van harte ging. Toen hij in 1989 een vrouw leerde kennen die werkte op de set van Star Trek: The Next Generation kon hij haar ervan overtuigen om hem eens een rondleiding te geven. Hij was een fan van de originele serie en had een script geschreven voor TNG. De producenten vond het goed genoed om te verfilmen en dit werd de aflevering "The Bonding". Kort daarna werd hij ingehuurd als om de schrijversstaf te versterken. Hij hield deze positie tot aan het einde van de serie. Hij schreef mee aan 27 afleveringen van Star Trek: The Next Generation, waaronder de finale aflevering All Good Things..., waarvoor hij samen met Brannon Braga een Huga Award kreeg uitgereikt. Moore en Braga schreven samen ook twee Star Trek films: en . Na het einde van The Next Generation in stapte hij over naar de schrijversstaf van Star Trek: Deep Space Nine als toezichthoudend producent, een positie die hij van de derde tot vijfde seizoen hield. In werd hij gepromoveerd tot uitvoerend producent. Hij heeft aan meer dan 30 afleveringen van DS9 meegeschreven. Tijdens zijn werkzaamheden aan deze serie onderhield hij via AOL contact met de fans. In , nadat DS9 was afgelopen, stapte hij kort over naar de staf van Star Trek: Voyager, maar de samenwerking met zijn voormalige vriend Brannon Braga verliep zo stroef dat hij er mee stopte. Leven na Trek Moore verliet Voyager om zich te richten op andere series, waaronder Roswell, Carnivàle en de nieuwe versie van Battlestar Galactica. Moore's naam wordt vaak genoemd als een mogelijke kandidaat om de Star Trek franchise nieuw leven in te blazen. Schrijver credits *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: **"The Bonding" • "The Defector" • "Yesterday's Enterprise" • "Sins of the Father" • "Family" • "Reunion" • "Data's Day" • "First Contact" • "In Theory" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Disaster" • "Ethics" • "The First Duty" • "The Next Phase" • "Relics" • "Chain of Command, Deel I" • "Aquiel" • "Tapestry" • "The Chase" • "Rightful Heir" • "Descent, Deel I" • "Gambit, Deel II" • "[[The Pegasus|The ''Pegasus]]" • "Thine Own Self" • "Journey's End" • "All Good Things..." *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"The Search, Deel I" • "The House of Quark" • "[[Defiant (aflevering)|''Defiant]]" • "Life Support" • "The Die Is Cast" • "Rejoined" • "Our Man Bashir" • "Paradise Lost" • "Sons of Mogh" • "Rules of Engagement" • "For the Cause" • "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" • "Trials and Tribble-ations" • "The Darkness and the Light" • "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" • "Soldiers of the Empire" • "In the Cards" • "Rocks and Shoals" • "Waltz" • "Change of Heart" • "Valiant" • "The Sound of Her Voice" • "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" • "Once More Unto the Breach" • "It's Only a Paper Moon" • "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" • "Strange Bedfellows" • "Tacking Into the Wind" • "The Dogs of War" *''Star Trek: Voyager: **"Survival Instinct" • "Barge of the Dead" *Star Trek: Films: ** • Optredens *Extra in een holodek nachtclub scène ) *Extra in Vic's Las Vegas Lounge (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Achtergrond informatie Moore's liefde voor de originele serie verpersoonlijkte zichzelf in een aantal van Moore's afleveringen. Bijvoorbeeld de Tholians in "Reunion" en het eerste optreden van Starfleet academie in "The First Duty". Hierdoor werd Moore uitgekozen om de aflevering "Relics" te schrijven, waarin Montgomery Scott en de brug van de originele [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise]]. Ook werkte hij aan "Trials and Tribble-ations", die zich afspeelde tijdens een aflevering van de originele aflevering. Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. de:Ronald D. Moore en:Ronald D. Moore es:Ronald D. Moore fr:Ronald D. Moore ja:ロナルド・Ｄ・ムーア pl:Ronald D. Moore